


Winter Mornings

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Winter mornings gives MK an excuse to curl up with a blanket, Red, and a cup of tea.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at starrosefics on Tumblr.

Frost had formed on the window, hiding the falling snow but not hiding the whistle of the wind. The winter morning had given MK the perfect excuse to curl under a blanket. He was content with his (Sandy-knitted) monkey blanket and the pillow he had dragged from his bed. He lovingly stroked his swollen stomach.

There was a small kick under his hand.

Red came out of the kitchen, holding two steaming mugs and a plate of dumplings, in time to hear his happy gasp. "She moving?" he asked, settling next to him. His polished tone was gone with his sleepiness, but it didn't hide the affection that prompted him to push MK's bangs out of his face.

"Just a little kick." MK said, taking his mug of tea as he leaned into the touch. Red settled the dumplings on the coffee table before taking a sip from his mug. "I thought we were out of coffee?"

"Picked some up last night." Red reminded him. He gave his own loving stroke to MK's stomach, pausing when his husband took his hand, lacing his fingers with his. "What do you think she'll be like?"

"She'll adore you, of course."

"Really?" Red's voice brightened, grin wide. MK couldn't help the giggle before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Of course. How could she not?" His smile turned teasing. "You're a massive softie." Red aimed a light-hearted glare. "You know I'm right. How many times have I found you crying over baby clothes because they were  _ too small _ ."

"I used to be a member of the most feared demon family." Red grumbled into his coffee. It failed to hide the fond smile. "Can I get a little respect here?"

MK's teasing grin grew wider. “Maybe if I didn’t keep finding you crying over little pairs of socks, oh so mighty demon prince.” He chuckled, pulling his blanket tighter around him and reaching out to fetch him a dumpling.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you don't do the same."


End file.
